


I Saw the Sign (but he clearly didn’t)

by 0ceansgayt



Series: Valentine’s Day 2018 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hilarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Aubrey’s not so secret admirer at work orders her a singing telegram for Valentine’s Day in an effort to impress her. Imagine his surprise when Aubrey’s fiancée shows up and sings to her, all the while ignoring him.





	I Saw the Sign (but he clearly didn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t wait til midnight to post day 4 - I mean, I got a pretty awesome prompt and I couldn’t hold myself back. 
> 
> Thanks, sarcasticrayofsunshine, this one’s for you *tips hat*

Aubrey sighed, leaning on the fridge and staring down hers and Beca’s schedules penciled in on the refrigerator. Graduating with honors gave her the false sense of security in thinking that she would automatically get the job of her dreams and be able to afford everything she wanted and needed - spoiler alert, it didn’t happen. 

It hadn’t been easy - taking a step back from her family and moving in with Beca - but they were making it work. It was slow, bills barely being paid at times, but they did their best to get by without dying. Aubrey’s internship was grueling, long hours with little pay, so Beca picked up the slack with not only her job at the record store, but also working as a singing telegram. 

She absolutely hated it - as did Aubrey. They barely saw each other as is, moreso when holidays rolled around and Beca was in high demand at her telegram job. 

Aubrey sighed, shoulders slumping softly. Of course, Beca was working all Valentine’s Day and she only had a half hour break at the firm. Most holidays nowadays were spent sending longing texts back and forth, collapsing into bed well into the wee hours of the morning. 

She picked up her lunch - graciously packed by a still showering Beca - and smiled at the note tacked on the front. _Happy Valentine’s Day, my dirty little bird. I’ll see you tonight xo._ Beca never failed to brighten her day, even when they couldn’t physically be together. 

Aubrey’s phone buzzed as she was slipping on her shoes, earning a light eye roll. It was probably Chloe with her usual texts about how perfect Stacie was in bed - yeah, try to get that image out of your head. 

_Good morning, perfect. I can’t wait to see you! I already got your latte._

Aubrey rolled her eyes, a soft huff escaping her lips. Chad just would not quit. Every day it was the same nonsense - a good morning text, coffee on her desk, flirting in the break room - it never ended. 

Some people just didn’t understand what lesbian meant. Or engaged. Which was a true mystery to Aubrey - after all, he was educated! He graduated at the top of his class at an Ivy League school! 

Shaking her head, Aubrey slipped out the door with a yelled goodbye to Beca who had just gotten out of the shower. 

——

Beca hated her job. Hate, detest, loathe, triple loathe. There was nothing fun about dressing up as Cupid and going around to sing stupid love songs to giddy teenagers. But they needed money, and Aubrey was already stretched too thin with her internship. 

She sat at her desk, twirling her pencil in her hand as her boss wrote the daily assignments on the board. How peculiar - a telegram for a certain A. Posen. 

“I’ll take that one! The Posen one.” Beca blurt out, raising her pencil in the air. Jesse stared at her like she was absolutely insane, earning him a nonchalant shrug. “I like singing to the ladies, men make me feel weird.” 

If that was the Posen she was thinking of - and let’s be honest, there weren’t very many Posens that lived in the Atlanta area - she was curious to see who was trying to woo her fiancée. She discreetly pulled out her phone, fingers dancing across the screen as she typed out a text. 

Beca: Does someone have a crush on you? ;)  
Aubrey: No…  
Aubrey: Why?  
Beca: No reason. I love you, baby. 

She didn't wait for Aubrey’s response - presumably an ‘I love you too’ - before slipping her phone in her pocket. Beca did not want to lose her privilege to see her love, especially not for something as stupid as texting. 

Waiting patiently, she held tightly onto her packet of assigned clients for the day as she walked to her car. She didn’t want to risk blushing in front of her boss and colleagues, Jesse included. 

Opening the packet, she held her breath until her eyes found Aubrey’s name - Miss A Posen, Doyle & Lutz Law, 3rd floor. Beca’s grin only grew. Yes, that was her girl and she was going to stop at nothing to woo her. 

———

Chad had been more annoying than usual today, bringing her coffee after coffee and lingering around her desk for too long. Aubrey fought the urge to snap at him, punch him, kick him. 

She was not that Aubrey anymore - senior year Aubrey, as dubbed by Chloe and Beca - and she didn’t want to make a bad impression, especially on her boss. For the umpteenth time, Aubrey cleared her throat and plastered a sugary sweet smile across her face. 

“That’s lovely, Chad, but I really must get to my case.” 

“But babe, I have a surprise for you.” 

Aubrey exhaled - a long and deep hiss coming from between her teeth - before shooting metaphorical daggers at the man in front of her. “Chad, that’s lovely. I need to get to work, so if you could please shut the f—“ 

A loud beat - the opening chords of The Sign - cut her off and a deep flush made its way across her face. Oh, hell no. He was not doing this today - not ever! She was engaged. 

But no, Chad stood before her with roses and a box of chocolates in hand, smiling like the biggest idiot she had ever seen on earth. And then the singing started. Maybe it was the fact that she was missing her love on Valentine’s Day, but she could have sworn that the singer sounded like…

Beca. 

Aubrey looked up, a goofy grin making its way across her face as she saw her fiancée dancing and singing animatedly to the exact song she despised so much. In fact, it was the exact same choreography from the Bellas. 

If it was possible, Aubrey’s heart swelled to three times its size. Her spunky Beca dancing to the song she had vehemently hated for years, all for her. And then there was Chad. 

Chad. 

Standing there like a complete loser, red roses clasped firmly in his outstretched hand. He looked like someone had slapped the stupid smile off his face, and Aubrey half wished that it was her who slapped him. She nearly lost it, watching his eyes flicker from her to Beca and back to her again. 

Bless his heart, it was like the gears were turning in his head but nothing was coming out. 

As Beca finished her song, Aubrey stood with her hands clasped under her chin and a dreamy smile on her face. “Oh, that was lovely! But baby, why are you here?” 

Beca panted slightly, wiping a small bead of sweat off her eyebrow and smiling slightly at the dumbfounded man in front of them. “Well our little pal here - Chuck, is it?” 

“Chad.” He murmured out, disgust evident on his face. 

“Yeah, Chet. Anyways, he ordered you a singing telegram - that’s me! - and I figured that I would change it up and sign something you actually wanted to hear. Instead of...what was it, Chap?” Beca smirked, arms crossed as she leant on the door of Aubrey’s office. 

“Chad.” He ground out, pout firmly planted on his face. “And it was Total Eclipse of the Heart.” 

“Thanks but no thanks, Chop, but Aubrey here doesn’t like that song. Am I right, baby?” 

“Totally. The Sign is my jam - my lady jam.” She wiggles her eyebrows playfully, smacking a large kiss on Beca’s lips for good measure. Her eyes remained trained on Chad, who was nearly fuming with anger. 

“That it is, my love. Anywhore, I’ve got to get to my next few clients. I’ll see you at home?” Beca leaned up and tenderly kissed Aubrey on the lips before snagging the box of chocolates from Chad. 

“By the way, Chip, she hates roses - next time go for orchids. But I’ll take these home for tonight.” She tossed over her shoulder, sauntering out of the office. 

Beca wished she had been there to see the steam coming out of Chad’s ears as he stormed down the hall, murmuring something about lesbians ruining all of the fun.


End file.
